fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Zel'no'di
This article was written by '''Zel'no'di. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission.' Appearence Zel'no'di has a huge height advantage over all other Yautja including Braiidus,Draiel,and even Night Viper.He has a normal yellow face like most Yautja do.He is stronger than all Yaujta except Night Viper which they are completly matched in strength and skill.He has a chipped bone in his upper right mandible do to the result of his hundreds of hunts.He has different color eyes one is red(left) the other is black(right). Rise to Royalty On his 700th birthday the only thing he wanted from his father wasn't weapons,upgrades,or any special treatment all he wanted was a match,with his father.They went to the battle areana to fight for the throne.The battle started with them both taking their weapons off.The areana spikes shot up,and the other Yautja were in the seats roaring for both sides.Zel'no'di took off his mask so did his father.Zel'no'di threw punches that were almost invisible to human eyes.Zel'no'di's father was already 1036 years old,and he wasn't as agile as he used to be.He then fought back he punched,kicked,and slammed Zel'no'di into the ground.Zel'no'di then got up rammed his father into a stone wall.His father looked at him and gave up he was to old to fight.So they both shared the throne for the rest of their lives. Facts '''Zel'no'di', referred to as 'One bad hombre' by the Spartans and marines, is a Yaujta legend and the king of all Yaujta on Yautja Prime. The alpha male of his kind, Zel'no'di is a giant at 12'6 feet tall, making him the tallest of his species. He has a two brothers named Braiidus andl Draiel.He has a large amount of weapons some from his father some self made.Inherited from his father, Zel'no'di's overpowered plasmacaster fires highly unstable red plasma.Draiel is a bounty hunter for upgrades to his weapons and Zel'no'di has every Yaujta weapons there is. He has a collection of hundreds of different skulls from Xenomorphs,Humans,and Queens, with room left on the walls for elites, grunts, brutes, drones, jackals,hunters,skirmishers,and Alien Troopers or the sniper version of them named Special Purpose Snipers or SPS. Battle of the Sub-species Once in the year 2553 Zel'no'di's planet was over run by three Super Predator's.The normal Yautja couldn't stand a chance.So Zel'no'di contacted his brothers Braiidus and Draiel.When the three Omega Yautja brothers reunited they fought the Super Predators.After three full hours of fighting the three brothers succeded.The three brothers were not enemies but brothers again after the events that day. First encounter with Unsc He was hunting on the Xenomorph planet Xenomorph prime when marines entered a cave there. The marines also elites(from Halo) got a distress beacon from a squad attacked by the Xenomorphs. Zel'no'di was hunting when they disturbed his hunt.The Elite or Sangheili known as Xyantos fought him in a wristblade energy sword duel. After the fight ended Zel'no'di promised himself he would skin Xyantos alive making a body trophy out of him.In his efforts he has killed many different marines,brute,elites,hunters,drones,jackals,skirmishers,and even the replacement in the covenet for the loss of the elites known as Special Purpose Snipers or SPS and Alien Troopers known Xaza'ni or nicknamed by the marines Leivthans. Weapons *All Yautja weapons inculding Dual Wristblades and Dual Plasmacasters. *Self made Yautja weapon called the Battle Clave,a combi-stick like weapon that has a blade at the end of both sides. *Mainly the Drienx use the weapons Zel'no'di makes. *Another weapon made from Zel'no'di is called the Knuckle Daggers.There is a metal rod where daggers stick out of the rod.You put your fingers through the holes and slash at the enemy like brass knuckles. Relationships *He has a son named Zest who is 340 years old *He is the rival and friend of the hunter known as S'loss.They have fought together several times and seem to be evenly matched. *Hunts the Elite known as Xyantos. *Oldest brother of Braiidus and Draiel. *His brothers hunt Tommy Spartan-116. Trivia *His mask is a lot a like Scarface's mask with exception of the yellow family symbol. *Although he is 723 years old he can fight like all yautja,even though he is the age of most elders. *He considers his rival and friend S'loss a brother. Allies *Night Viper *Draiel *Braiidus *Zexlem Clan *White Fang Clan *Darkra Clan Zel'no'di has been alive for over 722 years and in that time he created the Zexlem Clan at a normal Yautja's age.He was about 430 years old when he did.It along with the White Fang Clan have been very sucessful.Even though the Zexlem clan is only 293 years old,it is one of the most brutal clans in the galaxy.Unlike most clans there is only one Zexlem clan in the galaxy and is exclusive to the Omega Yautja. Omega Yautja Omega Yautja is considered a sub-species of the normal and super predators.They hunt the Super predators for what they do to normal yautja.Omega Yautja are like the Super predators but Omega Yautja are honorable.They are stronger,faster,more agile,and smarter than normal and super yautja.They are between 9'6-12'6 feet tall. Armory The Zexlem Clan has an assortment of different weapons.They have all the normal Yautja weapons including a few exclusive weapons to their collection.One is a weapon called a Claive.It has a blade at the end of each side.It is curved to make a half a circle look.It is like the Glaive including the name.The other is the Knuckle daggers.It has a metal rod and three blades sticking out of it.You put your fingers through the parts without blades and then you slash at the enemy. Extras *Custom Figure:The custom figure of Zel'no'di is easy to make.All you need to make Zel'no'di is one Avp:R Wolf Predator as the base.One Beserker Predator for the Plasmacaster.Paint or sharpies.And finally you need clay.The first step to make Zel'no'di's figure is to take the Wolf Predator and paint the mask black.The second step is to paint his eyes red.Thirdly make a yellow symbol on the top of his mask.Next take the Beserker's Plasmacaster shoulder piece and cut it off of the Beserker.Then put it over the Wolf Predator's chest.Lastly put the clay on the Plasmacaster's straps.(where you cut it) Category:Zel'no'di Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Predatorial Halo Category:Predator